Field Trip
by Writteroftime
Summary: A simple trip with the kids of Coal Hill School to a secret WW2 power station what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was not happy. He was sat on a school bus filled with screaming miniature pudding brains. Clara had come to the TARDIS the day before and begged him to come and help out. F course he immediately said no and there was no way in this universe would he come and help. The next thing he knew was he was getting ready to get on the bus and Clara was grinning smugly at him. The whole thing had been a nightmare and he'd only been on the bus for 5 minutes. He had already threatened to throw one year 11 into a black hole for hitting him in the head with a water bottle he'd thrown. He looks at Clara who was sitting next to him.

"Where are we going again I think I blanked out when you were explaining to me" He grumbles at her. Clara rolls her eyes at him.

"I told you we're going to the sight of an old power station from the Second World War" She spoke in a patient and calm voice, knowing today wasn't the day to wind him up. The Doctor looks t her more annoyed.

"What's so interesting about that? Even if it is still there it's hardly going to teach them anyting is it." He raises his eyebrows at her. Clara considers the point for a moment then shrugs

"Yeah alright fair enough that is a bit strange but it was Mr Jones idea" She motions to the teacher at the front of the bus who was looking straight ahead.

"Look Doctor just relax and have some fun it's not like this will be dangerous or anything." She says with a small laugh.

Eventually the bus arrived at the destination and everyone climbed off the bus and looked around. If there was a power station there it was completely gone by now. The kids instantly started running around the large field taking selfies or whatever teenagers do these days. The Doctor scanned around with his sonic and something felt quite wrong to him but he wasn't sure what. He looks around and sees Clara and walks over.

"When you said a field trip I didn't think you actually meant a trip to a field Clara" He raises his eyebrows at her. She grumbles at him.

"Oh ssh this isn't my trip is it" She was looking around a bit confused as well. Mr Jones the other teacher came to the centre of the field and called out in a soft lo voice.

"Settle down kids." The Doctor rolls his eyes thinking the kids would never listen to that. But he was surprised when every single kid moved to the area they were standing in. Mr Jones speaks out to them all.

"So boys and girls, this is the sight of a huge power station during world war 2. The British were desperate to gain an advantage over the Germans so they did anything they could to win One thing they did was to harness their own power supply and develop weapons from it so they created the power station. Now can anyone tell me what energy voltage is needed to override German systems?" The Doctor was listening to all this annoyed. He believed that what this man was saying was complete nonsense so he spoke up.

"Excuse me are you an idiot or something. That would never have happened and there are no records of anything like that happening. But in theory if that was true then the correct voltage would be…" he was about to say the correct calculation when a student called out.

"1.345 metre square of qubert-watt voltage with a magnitude of 666 times the maximum" The student said it confidently. The Doctor frowns as this was the exact right calculation. The Doctor leans into Clara and whispers.

"Is that child a science genius?" Clara looked equally as confused.

"Um no actually not at all. He's actually terrible at science. So how the hell did he know that?" The Doctor shakes his head and continues pacing around.

"It doesn't matter it's all theoretical there is no power station. Look at this place there is no ruins no signs nothing. This idiot teacher doesn't know anything." Mr Jones didn't look offended at all and smiles at him.

"Do you really believe that a secret power station would be built on land? Of course not you fool. It's underground. The whole thing was shut down though. But all that power is still there. The power that can destroy London and it would take the right mind to use. Luckily I'm here." He takes out a device and presses a button. Suddenly there is explosion ad energy bolts shoot out fro the ground and one hits the bus they were on and blows it to pieces. A staircase appears in the ground leading underneath the surface. The Doctor frowns and steps forward.

"Okay so it's real. Who are you and what do you want it for?" He growls at the teacher. The teacher laughs.

"Oh do you think you can stop us do you old man?" The Doctor glares even more.

"I will or die trying" He goes to grab the man but one of the students steps in the way and throws the Doctor threw the air and he lands in a heap on the floor. Clara gasps and runs over to him.

"Doctor what the hell is going on?" The Doctor jumps up dusting himself off.

"I have no idea. You what are you doing explain." Mr Jones laughs and grins.

"Children lets show our friends who we are." As one M Jones and the children all start to transform. Their features blurring and all of them grow in height and their bodies turn to red and their faces all identical. Clara screams and jumps back as she sees what they are. The Doctor glares as he watches it all.

"A class full of Zygons who now have the power to destroy the planet"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it into the air and activated it. A loud piercing screech emitted from the device which seemed to stagger the Zygons. The Doctor used it to his advantage and pulled Clara towards the staircase which had appeared in the ground. They run down into the lower ground. The bunker was dark and full of cobwebs due to it not being active for years. The Doctor runs to a keypad and types in a combination and the staircase folds in on itself trapping them in there. The Doctor then sonics the keypad and it explodes.

"There that should stop those stupid Zygons getting in for now." The Doctor says in a confident tone. Clara rolls her eyes.

"Yes it may stop them getting in, but it also stops us from getting out." She says in an exasperated tone of voice. The Doctor frowns.

"I didn't think of that. Anyway one problem at a time Clara. The question is how we stop this power station from getting them what they want. Come on let's have a look around."

They start walking along the power station slowly, looking at every detail in case something jumped out at them. Clara looks up at him after a while and speaks.

"So how did those Zygons get here and make them into the kids?" The Doctor looks at her.

"There could be a number of ways really but they could've just found who was on this trip and copied them. Now then there's no point looking round like this. This place could be huge let split up. "He starts walking in another direction. Clara grumbles and starts walking in another direction. She walks around cautiously looking around her until she finds a door to a room. She tries the door and is happy to find it is unlocked. She steps inside and looks round, at first it looks like a basic room with a desk in the middle. She walks over to the desk and looks at a paper on it when suddenly there is an alarm and explosions and flashing lights all around her. Clara yells out and looks around as she sees the figures of 3 soldiers running at her with old fashioned World War 2 rifles that had bayonets fixed on the end. They charge towards her. Clara gasps and runs back to the door and throws herself through it back into the corridor. She expected to feel the soldiers trying to smash in the door but there was silence. To Clara that was worse. She looks around and jumps as she sees the Doctor standing right by her.

"Bloody hell where did you come from?" She gasps looking at him, shaking a little. The Doctor considers her question for a second then speaks simply.

"Gallifrey Clara I thought you knew that." Clara rolls her eyes.

"No I meant whe- oh never mind look I went in there and some soldiers attacked me. But how could there be any World War 2 soldiers in there now. The Doctor considers her for a moment then nods coming to a conclusion.

"Well let's go and ask them" He walks to the door and opens it. The soldiers charge at him as soon as he enters The Doctor simply stands there watching them curiously. As the get to him they disappear and all the noises stop. Clara gasps.

"w..Where did they go?" The Doctor looks at her smiling.

"They were never here Clara holograms to keep people away. A burglar alarm basically. But the question is how is there any high level security here. The answer is someone got here first and installed all this." Clara tilts her head looking at him.

"So someone's here?" The Doctor nods at her.

"Quite possibly now let's move on" They walk further into the room and they find a secret passage on the wall. They go through it and come out in a massive control room filled with high tech computers. Clara whsitles.

"So I'm assuming this is where all the Zygons want to come." The Doctor nods and runs to the central computer and starts pressing buttons quickly. Clara follows him and speaks up

"So gonna stop them then, shut it all down?" The Doctor gives her a small smile as he answers.

"Something like that yes." At that moment an automatic voice speaks out over the computers as the Doctor presses the final button.

"Systems at 100 percentage maximum. Critical overload imminent. Blast radius 500 miles." A countdown of 2 minutes appears on a screen. Clara gasps and frowns.

"Doctor what's happening quickly shut it down." He laughs at her as he continues pressing buttons.

"You foolish girl this is me doing this." Clara's eyes widen at him unable to believe what she's hearing.

"Doctor you'll wipe out half the planet." The Doctor grins at her as the computers start working.

"Only half the planet? Well then I better work harder." Clara frowns and runs at him to pull him away, but he grabs her and throws her across the room. Clara lands with a thud and struggles to get up.

"D..Doctor what are you doing? Why are you doing this?" The Doctor finishes typing in the computer then turns to her.

"You humans really are slow. Have you really not figured it out yet?" He moves his hand and it turns into a Zygon hand. Clara gasps.

"Of course you're just a Zygon." The Doctor laughed.

"Oh no child I'm more than a Zygon. We've been studying his brain capacity for years and we have simply replaced his DNA with ours. The Doctor is gone. His little creed of saving this stunted little world is gone. I am not a copy. I am The Doctor. But I am a new Doctor filled with my Zygon thoughts and memories but I still contain his memories too and most importantly his mind. A Zygon and Tie Lord combination. This universe is ours now and our ultimate victory will be destroying The Doctor. Not just his existence. I will take this universe in the name of The Doctor and soon that name will be feared. The ultimate victory. The Doctor will go down in history as being the one that destroys the earth. While the Zygons gain it for themselves. Everything The Doctor stood for is over."

There was a huge rumbling as the countdown hits zero.


End file.
